My rainy days
by sandypark883
Summary: Mikasa es una chica de la vida galante. Levi es un hombre solitario apunto de morir, sus vidas empezaran a juntarse simplemente por tener el mismo apellido. AU adaptacion de "my rainy days". Ooc de Mikasa.
1. Chapter 1

My rainy days

Adaptación de la película "Mi rainy days" absténganse de comentarios malos. Porfa ;-;

Rivamika FOREVER!

 **Cuando ella tenía 14 años…**

 _En un lugar donde yacen todos los enfermos, multitudes de personas con tos, otras con una pierna rota, otras apunto de saber que serían sus últimas semanas o años, esta historia comienza con el hospital de la ciudad Kyojin._

 _Llega una mujer al mostrador muy digna con su abrigo blanco y sus gafas._

 _-Mi nombre es Michell Ackerman…..-Dice quitándose las gafas acercándose a la señorita del mostrador._

 _-¿Es su primera vez aquí?- Pregunto la chica de cabello castaño amablemente, la mujer solo asiente.- Un momento, por favor- la joven empieza a buscar entre su monto de papeles una hoja en específico, hasta que por fin la encontró.- Por favor rellene esto._

 _La mujer inmediatamente se quita sus guantes de seda y empieza a escribir nerviosa y un poco dudosa. En los datos escribe al parecer la información de una chica._

 _En el fondo en los asientos solitarios del lado derecho se puede ver a una joven de cabello negro corto y portando una bufanda roja mirando para todos lados nerviosa._

 _Y un hombre un poco mayor y pequeño para su parecer camina pesadamente hasta quedar al otro lado de los asientos. Su mirada estaba vacía y sin emociones pero se inclinó un poco para pensar en lo que había escuchado hace unos momentos._

 _Hace unas horas…._

 _Un doctor sacaba unas radiografías de un cerebro._

 _-Aquí, las pruebas muestran un tumor cerebral- Explicaba el doctor con una batuta apuntando a un pequeño círculo que se encontraba en la imagen del pequeño cerebro.- Este tipo de tumor podría mostrarse maligno- Quedo en pausa y luego continuo.- La media de supervivencia es de unos dos años, su expansión lleva al parálisis, pérdida de memoria, falta de juicio. De todas maneras hay que operar._

 _El otro hombre de cabello negro abrió los ojos y se puso derecho en su asiento._

 _-¿podría la operación quitarlo?- se quedó mirando al doctor esperando una buena respuesta._

 _\- Por desgracia la completa extirpación del tumor no es posible, incluso la mejor operación no podrá evitar una recaída._

 _El hombre no pudo evitar salir de la consulta un poco decaído y mirando al piso sumido en su propio pensamiento en un pasillo solitario, pero algo lo saco del ensueño._

 _-¿hay algún Ackerman aquí?- se escuchó una voz, al ver que nadie contestaba volvió a llamar.- ¿Ackerman?-El hombre rápidamente giro sobre sus pies un poco exaltado._

 _-¿sí?- pregunto a la nada._

 _-Perdone estamos aquí- respondió una mujer apurada. El hombre de cabello negro no pudo evitar voltear hacia otro lado donde las voces y vio a la mujer de abrigo blanco caminando rápidamente y apurando a su hija-_

 _-¡Ya vamos! Vamos Mikasa ya es la hora…. ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto la mujer a su hija mirando que esta estaba a punto de llorar._

 _-he cambiado de opinión- Dijo la joven mirando al piso apretando los puños._

 _-Por favor Mika, ya lo hemos discutido.- La mujer mayor enseguida paso un brazo por los hombros de su hija y comenzó a avanzar con ella pero esta se puso pesada._

 _-¡No puedo continuar con esto, por favor!- Decía la chica subiendo la voz y su madre aun la llevo con ella._

 _La joven se soltó bruscamente y dio unos pasos atrás._

 _-¡hare todo lo que pueda!_

 _-¡Esto es lo mejor para ti!- dijo la madre regañándola._

 _-No, no es verdad._

 _-¡Solo hazlo!- la mujer perdiendo la paciencia la tomo del brazo y empezó a caminar más rápidamente, la chica solo pudo ver al hombre bajo sacando unas cuantas lágrimas._

 _Este se sorprendió pero bajo la cabeza, desde ese día…_

 **Hola... Esta es mi...bueno no es mi primera historia que escribo normalmente las guardo conmigo pero como esta es una adaptacion de una pelicula entonces me dije ¿porque no la publico? al cabo ya esta echa la historia solo la adapto :P**

 **¿Comentarios? se los agradeceria :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuando ella tenía 17 años.**

Un bonito ventanal adornaba la habitación, la vista era preciosa un gran puente las luces de un futuro anochecer, todo se veía maravilloso pero lo que más resaltaba ahí era el cuerpo de una joven de un largo cabello negro, una cintura de abeja que todos envidiarían y unos leves abdominales…. Sí, estaba desnuda, sentada al borde de la cama, aunque solo se tapó con la sabana la parte de la cintura para abajo lo demás se veía, miro a los billetes que tenía alrededor y empezó a contarlos uno por uno. Después de un rato con la mirada perdida, el amarro con una linda liga color rosa y se recostó lentamente en la cama aunque solo por unos minutos, pues se levantó un poco más rápido y empezó a vestirse; Un lindo vestido negro y largo adorno su figura y con un leve maquillaje y accesorios salió de su habitación y se dirigió a un restaurante que estaba debajo de su edificio, bajo lenta y seductoramente aunque tenía su cara de aburrición total no dejo de parecerle bonita a los camareros y hombres que pasaban por ahí.

Fue a una mesa y se sentó, fue atendida con rapidez y empezó a tomar un licor muy fino, con este en la boca delicadamente observo a su alrededor curiosa. Incluso la vista del restaurante parecía un cuento de hadas, aun se veía el puente pero ahora iluminado por las luces de la noche, el mar parecía un lago de plata adornado por las luces y la luna.

Dejo el licor en la mesa pues le llamo la atención una escena muy peculiar; Afuera en la terraza donde había más mesas y sillas, una mujer de mediana edad cabello un poco rojizo y bien peinado estaba echa un lío y estaba gritándole a un hombre muy severamente.

Ella no pudo evitar reír un poco y siguió mirando; las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas hasta que la mujer no pudo evitar más y le lanzo un vaso de agua al hombre y echa un tomate salió de la tarraza, más tarde, del restaurante.

La de cabello negro se sorprendió pero no pudo evitar reír nuevamente.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamo por lo bajo. No pudo evitar sentir cierta pena por el hombre que al mirarlo nuevamente, este se estaba limpiando con una servilleta de tela y tratando de secar un sobre de color café, mientras un camarero llegaba a ayudarlo.

La chica se volvió a reír mas cuidadosamente pero una mano la saco de sus pensamientos pero aun con una sonrisa miro al hombre que le toco el hombro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto el hombre canoso.

-Nada- respondió ella sonriéndole.- ¿nos vamos?

El hombre sin una pizca de negación en su cara la ayudo a levantarse y rápidamente como todo un caballero le ofreció el brazo y esta lo tomo aun sonriente, pero discretamente volvió a mirar al hombre de mirada ruda, estaba en su mesa ya todo fastidiado mirando su carpeta café.

Una noche más, un día mas, trabajo es trabajo y lo tenía que disfrutar.

Al siguiente día y volvió a estar en la misma cama con la misma sabana y acostada.

La escuela Kyojin era un mar de personas de diferentes tamaños habitaban los nerds, apasionados por el deporte, los normales, las presas y los cazadores.

Y ahí estaba en el suelo suplicando a lágrimas vivas que alguien la salvase, e incluso dentro de un aula donde estaban algunas personas…

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una.

Todo mundo estaba en su propio mundo, algunos almorzando, otras pintándose.

Y un grupo de chicas que hacían las típicas féminas.

-Es el día de jugar al héroe, ¿no?- dijo una alta y de cabello negro largo.

-¿Si?, no me acuerdo- Dijo otra chica de cabello castaño peinado con una coleta.

En el otro lado del salón.

-¿realmente eso es todo lo que traes?- Pregunto una chica de cabello rubio peinado con un moño y un flequillo tapando su ojo.

Abajo en sus pies una chica de cabello rubio un poco más baja y más tímida pedía disculpas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Es imposible! Ya no me queda nada.- Decía arrodillándose.

La rubia que estaba de pie con su mirada gélida se agacho para estar directamente a sus ojos.

-Una promesa, Krista, es una promesa.

-Pe…pero estoy completamente arruinada.- se trataba de excusar la chica.- No tengo nada para dar ¡de verdad, lo siento!

-Entiendo….tendrás que ganarlo- La chica de las lágrimas la miro.- Desnúdate. Enviare tus fotos a un sitio porno. ¡Desnúdenla!- se levantó y miro a la chica de lágrimas forcejear ya que unas chicas que eran su sequito la tomaron a la fuerza.

La chica intento lo más que pudo pero las otras chicas eran más fuertes, incluso miro a la desesperada a otras chicas pero estas solo bajaron la cabeza apenadas, cuando estaban a punto de quitarle la corbata del uniforme el trio que estaba sentado hace un momento estaban paradas enfrente de las otras chicas.

-Creo que ya es suficiente, ¿no?- pregunto la de cabello negro con los brazos cruzados y con un aura de cierta autoridad.

-¿Mikasa?- La chica se acercó a la rubia que estaba parada.

-¿Qué es esto? Parece demasiado cruel.- Dijo con serenidad.

Inmediatamente las otras chicas dejaron a la que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Solo estábamos…-

-Eres mi amiga, Annie, pero no quiero que intimides a la gente.-

-Sí, pero ella…-

-No me gusta esto…- Annie rápidamente bajo la mirada y pidió disculpas. Mikasa se agacho para estar frente a la nerviosa chica que estaba en el suelo.

-Toma.- Le tendió unos anteojos amablemente.- ¿estás bien?

Un rato más tarde las cuatro chicas, excluyendo a Annie, estaban arriba de la azotea de la escuela.

Estaban escuchando la historia de Krista.

-No te preocupes, ya no te volverán a intimidar.- Dijo Mikasa amablemente, Krista empezó a llorar.- ¡Oh vamos, no llores! Levanta la cara- Aun que Mikasa la había levantado un poco la chica menuda seguía llorando.

-Muchísimas gracias, vivo con miedo todos los días, ha sido un infierno, sin nadie que moviera ni un solo dedo para ayudarme.

-Te hemos dicho que no llores.- Dijo una chica pecosa y alta dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Ya no llores- volvió a decir la otra chica de coleta.

La pequeña rubia esbozo una rara sonrisa haciendo que todas se rieran.

-Una sonrisa, ese es el espíritu.- Agrego Mikasa.

-¿Por qué unas chicas tan populares como ustedes me están ayudando?- pregunto Krista mirándolas a todas.-

-Por qué no podemos permitir que las amigas sufran- respondió Mikasa con sabiduría.

-Así es.- Le dijo Ymir pasándole un brazo por sus hombros.

-Exacto- Siguió Sasha tomando un pan y metiéndoselo a la boca.

-¿amigas? ¿Mías? – pregunto Krista incrédula.

-Vamos, ya se nos hace tarde para las siguientes clases.- Mikasa se levantó y por consecuencia las otras la siguieron.

-Mañana vístete un poco mejor iremos a salir en la noche.- Dijo Mikasa y después se retiró con las otras dos.

Al siguiente día en la noche enfrente de un bar concurrido de la ciudad donde paraban un montón de hombres y mujeres, extranjeros y los locales se habían citado.

Krista con un vestido un poco humilde* unas trenzas y aun sus gafas con una gran mochila miro con gran admiración como Mikasa, Sasha e Ymir venían con atuendos extravagantes y elegantes bueno en caso de Mikasa que tenía un vestido pero las otras dos no dudaron en ponerse unos shorts y pantalones combinándolos como todas unas fashionistas.

Al entrar al bar Krista estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de gente y de cómo veían a Mikasa, como si fuera una diosa. Llegaron a una barra donde estaban dos hombres hablando.

-Mikasa, ya era hora.-saludo uno de ellos

-Ese es mi novio, creo.- Dijo mientras saludaba al chico rubio-castaño.

Se acercaron torpemente a la barra y el chico estaba muy contento.

-Qué guapa te vez Sasha, ¿es un nuevo corte de cabello?, impresionante como siempre, Ymir- decía alagando a las chicas, después miro a Krista de arriba para abajo, ¿y tú eres…?

-Krista- se presentó rápidamente.

-Si ya me acuerdo, ¿Qué tal?- se acercó para saludarla de las manos.

-¿linda no?, Krista es una querida amiga nuestra, trátala bien ¿de acuerdo?- pidió Mikasa sonriéndole al chico.

-¡Connie!- Grito el chico y rápidamente un chico bajito con un sombrero tapando su especie de calva salió.

-¿si?

-Ella es Clara…-

-¡Krista!- se apresuró a corregirlo.

-Si bueno, enséñale a Krista el lugar, ¿quieres?

-claro, hola Krista- Connie inmediatamente la tomo de la mano y la acerco.- ¡Qué guapa eres!

-¿Qué? No, yo no- Sin que la chica lo supiera Mikasa soltó una risita luego Ymir y Sasha se unieron en ese momento gracioso.

La fiesta había comenzado ya no había vuelta atrás, las luces se prendían y apagaban, era normal, era una discoteca. Sasha e Ymir se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande viendo como trataba de bailar Krista, era una forma muy cómica y demasiado inocente pero aun así Ymir trataba de enseñarle cómo hacerlo.

-¡Mira esto Mikasa!- Grito Krista dirigiéndo su mirada a las mesas donde la chica de cabello negro gozaba de un coctel. Esta al ver a Krista solo le sonrió y la saludo con sutileza.

La fiesta continúo y ya estaba en su clímax así que Mikasa no dudo en unirse junto con Jean y las chicas, bastante ruido, mucha gente y demasiado alcohol aunque moderado, eran las cosas que algunas veces le agradaban a Mikasa.

Después de un rato Mikasa decidió que era hora de ir a retocarse, su sequito la siguió y por ende también Krista que aún seguía bailando torpemente. Ya en el baño sacaron sus instrumentos mortales para las féminas, Mikasa se retoco los labios, Sasha las pestañas e Ymir arreglaba su corto cabello.

-¡Esto es tan divertido!- Dijo Krista sintiendo aun el ritmo de la música de afuera.- Debería hacer esto con más frecuencia, pero no puedo.- Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo?- pregunto Mikasa que ahora estaba con las pestañas ganándose la mirada de la pequeña.

-Bueno, para empezar esto es caro…-

-Tienes que ganar dinero, todas lo hacemos ¿verdad?- Dijo Mikasa mirando a sus amigas.

-Cierto.- Secundo Ymir.

-Es verdad.- Tercio Sasha.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo trabajos de medio tiempo?- pregunto Krista inocentemente.- ¿pagan bien?

-Lo hacen, si sabes el secreto.- Respondió Mikasa un poco más seria.

-¿Por qué no se lo mostramos mañana?- Pregunto Sasha un poco divertida.

-¡Si vamos!- Asintió Krista inocentemente nuevamente.

Mikasa dio una última mirada a sus amigas y asintió sonriendo levemente.

Después de eso siguieron con la fiesta….


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! solo trato de publicar lo que llevo hasta ahora. Porfavor disfruten me falta mucho por escribir asi que.**

CAPITULO 3

Era de mañana, la habitación era muy blanca, espaciosa y lujosa. La cama tenía unas colchas bastante cómodas donde dormía un bulto pequeño quien lentamente abría los ojos sin recordar que hacia ahí, cuando reparo que no era su alcoba rápidamente se incorporó en la cama rascándose los ojos, se tocó sus rubios cabellos pensando en cómo llego ahí.

-Te levantase. ¡Buenos días!- Mikasa estaba en frente de ella arreglándose el cabello mojado, Krista se sonrojo al ver mejor a Mikasa, esta solo traía puesta una toalla alrededor de su cuello un poco larga tapando la parte de arriba de sus senos, y un short un poco pequeño.

-¿Por qué estoy…?- intento preguntar Krista, tímidamente.

-Te desmayaste después de tomarte tres ginebras y te traje aquí…- respondió Mikasa con naturalidad.

-¿Hice que?- Krista se puso sus gafas un poco sorprendida, después miro alrededor y pregunto.- ¿esta es tu casa?

-No, es un estudio que papá me alquila.- Mientras decía esto puso la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo como normalmente se hace y salió de la habitación.

-¿enserio?- pregunto asombrada Krista mientras seguía a Mikasa por simple curiosidad, cuando llego a la sala se quedó con la boca abierta era un hermoso apartamento con una vista a la ciudad piso de roble claro, sillones blancos que lo hacían ver más elegante, un comedor del mismo color pero con silla grises y velas de decoración, Krista no daba por lo que veía.

-¡Tu padre debe ser importante!-Concluyo Krista aun asombrada.

Mikasa salió de su closet con una gran camiseta azul huérfano que le dejaba en descubierto un hombro, tomo el brazo de Krista y la llevo al baño. Ahí la puso enfrente y la observo con delicadeza, incluso le quito las gafas, la tomo de los hombros y puso su cabeza en estos.

-Definitivamente esto está mejor.- Murmuro la de cabello negro.- Empezaremos con lo básico, ve siéntate ahí.- Apunto a un balcón que estaba en la ventana, tomo una bolsa de maquillaje y un broche y volvió con Krista, se sentó enfrente de ella y empezó a arreglarla poniéndole maquillaje: Empezando por la base, la sombra, las cejas, las pestañas y por último los labios, Mikasa sonrió satisfecha mirándola.

Después de un rato Sasha e Ymir ya estaban en el estudio de Mikasa, esperando impacientes, ambas con atuendos completamente normales pero con su estilo único, se pusieron de pie al oír unos tacones y miraron a la entrada de la sala y efectivamente era Mikasa que traía a Krista completamente cambiada, aunque con solo un poco de maquillaje y una buena ropa la hacía ver en si una chica muy guapa.

-¿Es esa Krista?- pregunto Ymir sorprendida.

-¡Es maravillosa!- Exclamo Sasha asombrada.

-Perfecta, ¿eh?- Les sonrió Mikasa ligeramente.

-Efectivamente preciosa- Dijo Sasha levantando un pulgar de aprobación. Ymir en cambio solo sonrió y también levanto el pulgar.

-¿y cuál es su trabajo?- Soltó Krista repentinamente, dejando a Mikasa un poco seria.- ¿Significa retribución alta, trabajos físicos?

Ymir y Sasha inmediatamente miraron a Mikasa dudosas pero un poco sonrientes, Ymir fue la que se quedó callada.

-Podría decirse que si- Respondió Sasha con una gota de sudor, aunque sin perder su simpatía.

-Oh, cuando te apuntas a online para un trabajo temporal…- Respondió Krista aun sonriente.

Ymir frunció los labios y sonrió levemente.- No exactamente.

-¿Entonces de que se trata?- pregunto mirándolas a todas con ojos de borrego.

-Krista, son citas pagadas.- Respondió Mikasa mirándola después de un rato.

-¿Qué?-

-Nos citamos con hombres.- Respondió Mikasa seria.

-¡Krista, se trata de hacer sexo, nada más!- Respondió otra inocente Sasha.

-Y chica, nos pagan muy bien-. Secundo Ymir mirando distraída al techo.- Nos pagan ciento de dinero, solo por acostarnos-.

-Pero…-

-Lo que te decimos es que te fijes en esta casa- Empezó a decir Sasha.- Mikasa la obtuvo de su papá.

-¿Papá?- Krista se puso un poco dudosa al respecto.

-Krista, ¿no somos amigas? Únete a nosotras.- Dijo Ymir tomándola por los hombros.

-Obtendrás todo lo que quieras y estarás con nosotras.- Explico Sasha.

-¿no quieres eso?- pregunto Ymir ahora cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja.

-¡No! Sí que quiero pero…-

-Déjenla- Dijo Mikasa frunciendo sus labios.- Talvez simplemente Krista no es como nosotras.- Mikasa miro a Krista y puso sus blancas manos en el menudo hombro de la rubia.- Vete a casa, Krista.

-¿Qué?- Esta se quedó un poco sorprendida.

-No quiero abusar de mi amistad contigo, todo esto es nuevo para ti, permanece pura como eres, nosotras estamos contaminadas.- Explico Mikasa mirando al piso con una fingida cara de cachorro abandonado.- Pero esto es nuestro compromiso. Ha sido corto, pero divertido teniéndote a nuestro lado, Vámonos.- Concluyo Mikasa mirando a las chicas "tristemente", estas solo asintieron y se empezaron a ir una por una, dejando a Krista por unos instantes sola, dudosa y nerviosa, le tembló el labio y miro al piso pensando bien las cosas, inmediatamente suspiro y miro a la pelinegra.

-¡Mikasa!- Esta separo y la miro.- Déjenme unirme a ustedes, quiero unirme a ustedes.

Mikasa camino lentamente hacia ella confundida.- ¿Qué?

-¡Quiero estar con ustedes!- Mikasa se acercó a ella cara a cara aunque con una gran diferencia de estaturas.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.- Dijo Mikasa.

-Sí, esto no es para cualquiera.- Dijo Sasha en el fondo. Krista negó la cabeza.

-No, estaré bien, lo prometo. Me encanta estar con ustedes, es más eres mi salvadora.- Dijo mirando a Mikasa.

-¡Krista, Gracias!- Le sonrió la chica y se acercó para abrazarla, dándole una vuelta.

-¿Mikasa?- La chica se sorprendió por la fuerza del alta pero aun así le devolvió el abrazo. Por detrás de Krista las cosas no eran muy lindas que digamos, con las manos en "v" Mikasa miro a las otras chicas, mientras le devolvían el gesto divertido, habían completado su plan.

-¡Vamos a dar una vuelta! ¡A comer!- Exclamo Sasha mientras agarraba su bolso y las otras la seguían.

Caminando por la calle de Kyojin las chicas se veían como las más glamurosas y populares, Mikasa con su vestido blanco, Sasha con sus shorts y su sombrero, Ymir con su pantalón de mezclilla entubado y su camiseta azul se veía también guapa, y luego Krista que tenía puesto un vestido de color melón que le calzaba perfectamente. La imagen perfecta para todos los chicos que se querían deleitar un poco su pupila.

Al llegar al café, Sasha saludo al chico que estaba ahí, era Connie, e inmediatamente pidió su pan dulce de siempre, y los otros simplemente batidos y café americano.

-¿y cómo es eso? Lo del hombre- Pregunto Krista en murmuro tratando de hacer una pregunta de doble sentido, aunque al parecer sonaba un poco dulce pero las chicas no dudaron en contestar.

-¿una babosa de mar, quizás?- Bromeo Ymir.

-No tan viscoso.- respondió Sasha.

-¿Un pepinillo? No, un pepinillo con baches.- se peleaba Ymir consigue misma hasta que Mikasa se interpuso.

-No, es sorprendentemente suave y rosado.

-Yo me lo esperaba mejor.- Repuso Sasha haciendo un puchero pequeño.

-es peludo por todas partes.- Agrego Ymir.- O como un barba papa* la cosa de los hombres es como un barba papa.- Dijo Ymir haciendo gestos con las manos.

Todas se echaron a reír excepto Krista que apenas estaba entendiendo los chistes.

-¡Vamos, No es tan bonito!- Reclamo Sasha a Ymir.- A si es Krista, con diferentes variaciones.- Dijo la castaña mirando a Krista.

Esta solo estaba tomando de su bebida y asintió un poco nerviosa.

-Vamos a repasar un poco, ¿sí?- le dijo Mikasa amablemente.- Cuando estés con él y este se meta en la ducha me mandas un correo, el número de habitación y el hotel, cualquier signo de problemas, nos dices y estaremos ahí. Bajo ninguna circunstancia des tu número de teléfono.

-Entendido.- Asintió Krista un poco más relajada. Mikasa le devolvió la sonrisa de una madre preocupada por sus hijas.

…..

Al día siguiente en un callejón se encontraba Jean sonriendo juguetonamente junto a un hombre bajo con gafas.

-No te creo.- Decía este una y otra vez. Jean saco su teléfono, miro a ambos lados y se acercó a este.

Le empezó a mostrar una serie de imágenes donde ese mismo hombre salía con Krista.

-¿soy bueno no? Con enfoques perfectos.- Este inmediatamente se arrodillo ante Jean.

-¡Perdóneme, perdóneme, no tenía ni idea!- Exclamó desde abajo.

-Escucha hermano, ella tiene diecisiete años, no puedes traer una menor aquí.-

-Lo siento, no sé qué me paso.- dijo el hombre tratándose de excusar desesperadamente.- ¡No lo volveré a hacer!

-Sí, sí, si.- Jean se estaba empezando a fastidiar.- Deme cinco de los grandes.

-¿Qué?, no los tengo- empezó a decir el hombre nervioso.

-Eso es un problema. Supongo que tendré que ir a tu lugar de trabajo mañana ¡y entonces veras!- Dijo mirándolo bravuconamente.

-¡no, entendido, entendido! Encontrare la forma de pagar- Grito el hombre al ver como Jean retrocedía unos pasos.

…

Probablemente logro que le pagasen porque al siguiente día las cuatro chicas disfrutaban de un gran día de compras, en el centro comercial donde pasaron a todas sus tiendas favoritas bastante caras pero con un muy buen material cada quien con su estilo: Ymir se dirigió directamente a los pantalones, Sasha aparte de otra cosa que no sea comida su pasión eran los sombras así que fue directamente a su sección, por otra parte Mikasa dirigió a Krista a las joyas donde compro un bonito brazalete para la pequeña rubia.

Más tarde Mikasa tuvo que comprar nuevo atuendos para su guardarropa, Sasha e Ymir le daba el buen visto a todo lo que se ponía y Krista solo aplaudía emocionada.

-¡Realmente pareces una modelo Mikasa!- Decía nuevamente Krista.

-Tú también Krista, por cierta toma, estos te los regalo.- Dijo Mikasa acercándose a ella y le entregaba unos aretes de forma de pájaro.-

-¿Las alas de la libertad?-

-Sí, el símbolo de la libertad y la amistad prosperaste.- Sonrió Mikasa y se dirigió a la caja a pagar lo que había estado modelando.

Después de un largo día, en la noche donde todo el mundo lo que hacía era menos dormir en un coche un poco lujoso se encontraba Mikasa y Jean.

-Si te hubieras fijado en ese hombre, ¡Pidiendo de rodillas y suplicando!- Se reía Jean a carcajadas del antiguo hombre que soborno.- Trabaje duro hoy, Mikasa.- Dijo abalanzándose a esta y ella con una mano lo puso nuevamente en su asiento de piloto.

-Primero lo primero.- Dijo ofreciendo su mano, Jean asintiendo sin ninguna objeción le entrego un sobre blanco.

-Buen trabajo.- Dijo Mikasa sin sonreírle.

-SI, ¿verdad? - Mikasa abrió el sobre y con delicadeza tomo varios billetes y se los ofreció a Jean.

-Tú parte.

-Sí, y esto es por esta noche.- Dijo devolviéndole el dinero. Mikasa sonrió levemente ante la terquedad de Jean.

-¡La espera ha terminado!- Dijo mientras nuevamente se abalanzaba a ella y le besaba el cuello, esta vez ella suspiro y no dijo nada más.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4.

Al día siguiente era lo mismo ir a la escuela en las clases supuestamente aburridas. Pero en la noche era otra cosa las cuatro amigas imparables nuevamente salieron con sus vestidos lujosos y bonitos a los típicos vares en la zona más cara, se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande y no dudaron en sacarse fotos como típicas jóvenes de la vida misma, todas con diferentes poses.

No solo era eso los días siguientes fueron iguales escuela y en la noche solo era pura diversión, se estaban convirtiendo las mejores amigas de Krista ya esta misma parecía disfrutar de su nueva vida. Pero había algo que ninguna de ellas sabia y era un secreto de Mikasa.

En un cuarto oscuro debajo de unas sábanas rojas de seda y despierta mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de cierta chica estaba Mikasa.

-Gracias Annie.- Decía Mikasa sonriéndole a la chica que abría levemente sus ojos azules.- Gracias a ti pudimos ponerle la soga a Krista.

-Me alegro, haría cualquier cosa por ti, Mikasa.-Decía Annie sonriendo levemente, y se levantó buscando un bolso en la cabecera, saco un manojo de billetes y se lo tendió a Mikasa.- Esto es por hoy.

Mikasa tomo el bulto lentamente y miro a Annie, repentinamente se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso, Annie en su defensa no hizo nada más que quedarse quieta pero cuando termino el beso se incorporó en la cama abrazando sus piernas junto con la sabana.

-Lo cierto es….Que estoy celosa de esas tres.- Empezó a decir Annie. –Siempre estas con ellas.

Mikasa se levantó y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Annie acercándose un poco más a ella.- Es porque me son útiles. Tú eres mi verdadera amiga, ese es nuestro pequeño secreto.- Annie la miro sorprendida y luego sonrió levemente para después asentir con la cabeza, Mikasa se acercó a abrazarla fuertemente.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, en una casa bastante tradicional con bastantes arboles a su alrededor pero bastante limpia, en la cama, un hombre estaba reflexionando usando un traje formal, una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros, con la corbata a medio poner.

Sus ojos estaban más ojerosos de lo usual y se había peinado decentemente, hasta que un sonido de un pájaro lo saco de sus pensamientos y se levantó de la cama arreglándose la corbata en el acto y por ultimo poniéndose un saco negro que combinaba con el pantalón. Fue a su pequeño baño que también estaba muy bien aseado, se lavó los dientes y se volvió a arreglar el cabello, se miró por últimamente al espejo y volvió a su vestíbulo, deteniéndose enfrente de un pequeño calendario que poseía ya hace unos meses, en el los números "145" estaban más que notorios, se movió rápidamente para cambiar los números a "144" ¿un obsesivo?

Se puso en marcha en silencio ya que este vivía más que solo ni los fantasmas se acercarían a él. Arreglo la sala poniendo todo para una pequeña sesión fotográfica: Un fondo blanco y un banquito y una cámara que trataba de poner.

AL tener todo listo incluso el temporizador listo corrió a la cámara pero se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado arriba y eso le fastidio un poco porque él era un poco más bajo, así que corriendo volvió a acomodarla.

Al estar listo nuevamente se volvió a sentar derecho, pero nuevamente lo interrumpieron, el timbre de la puerta estaba sonando, no pudo evitar ir a saber quién era, ¿sorpresa? Una maldita encuesta que no le importaba en lo absoluto pero que tuvo que responder.

Al terminar la estúpida encuesta según el volvió a preparar la cámara esperando que la tercera sea la vencida pero un estornudo lo alcanzo de sorpresa y cuando se tomó la foto él ya había estornudado. Fastidiado y no queriendo cometer otro error nuevamente paro todo y se puso a limpiar a diestra y siniestra sin dejar ni una mota de polvo.

Al terminar la limpieza volvió a poner unos libros debajo de la cámara y cuando se iba a dedicar a tomar por cuarta vez la foto la cámara se movió y termino cayéndose no sin antes tomar una foto del recuerdo por su propia cuenta.

Si no tuviera el cabello tan negro ya le hubiera salido una cana de puro coraje.

En la escuela de la ciudad de Kyojin cuatro chicas estaban alrededor de un pupitre mirándolo curiosas.

-¿Quién es este?- pregunto rápidamente Sasha.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Mikasa viendo una serie de imágenes donde aparecía un hombre con un traje negro las fotos estaban todas movidas y una que otra decente.

-Aunque no está nada mal.- Dijo Ymir sentándose y tomando una de las fotos.

-¿en serio?- pregunto extrañada Sasha tomando su otro lugar y agarro una de las fotos donde el hombre se ve un poco más extraño y fastidiado

-¿Qué es esto?- Mikasa checo el paquete de dónde venían las fotos y al parecer eran negativos.-Hace mucho que no veía unos.- Mikasa puso los negativos enfrente de una luz y observo la figura del hombre donde estaba bien sentado y más calmado.- Es guapo.

-¡Mikasa, mira!- Dijo Krista apuntando un sobre.- Es un Ackerman equivocado.

-Diferente nombre.

-Esa estúpida tienda te dio las fotos equivocadas.- Replico Ymir fastidiada.- ¿quieres que llame para quejarnos?- Pregunto sacando inmediatamente su celular.

-No ya les llamo yo.- Dijo Mikasa agarrando el sobre y sacando su celular, se puso de pie y se fue a la esquina del salón.

-Pero, ¿Por qué se tomaría fotos así?- Pregunto Sasha distraída.

-Puede que sea un narsista.- Concluyo Ymir.

-Puede que sean fotos para su ID- dijo Krista.

-probablemente- Dijo Sasha con labios fruncidos.

\- Si, está bien, adiós.- Dijo Mikasa colgando el teléfono y volviendo con las chicas.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te contactaste?- pregunto Sasha inmediatamente.

-Sí, lo veré mañana.

-¿A quién llamaste?- pregunto Ymir.

-A Levi Ackerman.- Explico mientras guardaba su teléfono.

-¿No al de la tienda de las fotos?- pregunto Sasha asombrada.

-No.

En el otro lado de la ciudad un hombre con una camiseta blanca enfrente de su escritorio miraba las fotos que tenía por error, era de un montón de "mocosas" haciendo lo que cualquier adolecente hacía en estos tiempos. Aunque sintió un poco de envidia al ver tanto rostro sonriente no pudo evitar pasar su cabeza atrás y suspirar, nunca tenía buenos días. Miro su calendario y ya decía el número "133".

Al siguiente día, un día bastante lluvioso Mikasa corría con un paraguas con dificultad pues traía tacones, y se acercó a una tienda que se llama "campo de fiori" se quitó el paraguas y lo escondió, acomodo su largo cabello negro y su falda que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, en la espera disimuladamente de su bolso saco una foto del hombre con el que se había citado y sonrió levemente pero eso obtuvo como respuesta a un hombre bastante extraño que se acercó a ella en plan diferente.

-Hola.- Ella un poco fastidiada guardo la foto y miro al hombre.- Eres realmente bonita, ¿esperando a alguien? Parece que llevas mucho de pie, tomate una taza de café, pero me olvide el paraguas así que vamos a tomar el tuyo….- Mikasa ya no escuchaba al chico extraño ya que cuando miro al frente un hombre bastante maduro y bajo caminaba un poco distraído y serio, se estaba acercando con un paraguas gris. Al verlo a Mikasa le dio algo, verlo con su carita que aunque fuera maduro estaba muy bien cuidada, y esas provenientes ojeras en sus ojos hastiados del mundo.

-Tómalo.- Dijo ella mirando aun al hombre llamado Levi. Básicamente estaba rechazando al otro que tenía al lado suyo molestándola.

-Pero es un vuitton.- Dijo asombrado el chico.

-Piérdete.- Dijo ella con más severidad.- Toma esto y lárgate.- Dijo un poco más desesperada.

-Si insistes.- El chico se mostró asombrado, tomo el paraguas e inmediatamente se fue.

Mientras el hombre se acercó a ella pero no la miro, se puso en su celular hasta que Mikasa vio lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Señor Ackerman? ¡Levi Ackerman!- Le llamo Levi la miro un rato y después se percató que ella era una de las chicas de la foto.

-¡Ah! Hola, ¿Cómo está?- La saludo aun estando en su lugar, guardo su celular y previamente se acercó a ella, esta le ofreció un pequeño espacio de techo que tenía. Levi guardo su paraguas, sacudiéndolo un poco por que la lluvia en verdad estaba intensa, más tarde en su portafolio lo abrió y saco un sobre.

-Aquí tiene.- Dijo tendiéndole las fotos.

-Gracias, es increíble, esa estúpida tienda de fotos.- Dijo ella tratando de sacar conversación alguna de él.

-Sí, si lo hubieran comprobado podría habernos ahorrado este problema.- Dijo secamente.

-¿problema?- Pregunto Mikasa asombrada.

-Sí, y con este tiempo.- Dijo Levi mirando al cielo.

-Sí, tiene razón.- Contesto Mikasa bajando la mirada un poco decepcionada.

-y….-

-¿Y?- Mikasa lo miro expectante.

-¿Tiene las mías?- Pregunto con sus ojos gélidos.

-Oh si….- Mikasa fue a su bolso, saco otro sobre y se lo dio.

-Sí, bueno gracias, ya me voy.- Dijo mientras guardaba el documento y volvia a abrir el paraguas.

Mikasa bajo la mirada y cuando sintió que Levi estaba a punto de irse más lejos le llamo.

-¡Disculpe!-

-¿Si?- Él la volteo a ver.

-Salí muy rápido y por la prisa no traje mi paraguas, ¿podría compartir el suyo conmigo hasta la próxima estación?- Pregunto torciendo un poco la boca.

-Sí, claro.- Dijo el de los parpados caídos. Mikasa corrió hacia él y se puso debajo del paraguas, aunque el tipo era bajo no se negaba que era atractivo, aunque ella por fuera estaba un poco seria por dentro reía de la agradable sensación que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Esta fuerte la lluvia, no?-

-Desde luego.- respondió el hombre mirando al frente y avanzando el paso.

Caminaron un buen tramo, pasaron un montón de tiendas donde había unos refugiados por que la lluvia era realmente intensa y durante el camino Mikasa se odio a si misma por que se veía más alta que él, Definitivamente no volvería a usar tacones al lado de Levi.

-He visto…Que tuvo un pequeño problema con su sesión.- Empezó a decir Mikasa sonriendo levemente.

-Si.

-Baje su barbilla y utiliza una expresión más natural.- Dijo Mikasa sorprendiendo al hombre.

-¿Qué?-.

-Es el secreto para hacerse una fotografía de sí mismo.

-Entiendo.- Respondió secamente.

-Es usted un poco bajo.- Menciono Mikasa tratando de no meter el dedo en la llaga.

-Uno sesenta y dos. Es una estatura normal.- Respondió nuevamente sin perder la calma.

-Y por tu actitud consideraría que eres "O"- ¿Estaba hablando del tipo de sangre?

-Soy "A"-. Respondió nuevamente cortante, aunque no se veía molesto.

-Yo, soy "A" más tirando al "B".- Le sonrió Mikasa

-Es así.- respondió un poco más flojo.

-¿Y de dónde eres?- Pregunto Mikasa mirando al frente pero cuando dio unos cuantos pasos más se dio cuenta que las gotas de lluvia estaban humedeciéndola, inmediatamente volteo para atrás y vio a Levi tirado en el suelo junto con la sombrilla. Ella corrió y se arrodillo tratando de despertarlo.

-¿Señor Ackerman? ¡Señor!- Entro en un pequeño pánico mandando a una persona que llamara a la ambulancia.

 **Listo cuarto capitulo! Espero terminar esto antes de que termine el mes!**

 **Nos vemos n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Una disculpa por la tardanza!**

CAPITULO 5

Horas después….

En los pasillos desiertos y oscuros del hospital estaba la chica de pelo negro. Ya habían pasado varias horas, ya era de noche, pero sintió que no le importaba nada, solo quería saber si él estaba bien, eso era todo….

Tenía la cabeza agachada pero cuando miro al frente se encontró una escena peculiar; Una mujer de abrigo blanco apremiaba a una joven chica. De repente sintió frio y cierta empatía a la chica hasta se dio cuenta que era ella misma viviendo lo que paso hace algunos años, inmediatamente cerro los ojos y movió negativamente la cabeza, no quería recordar eso, ya no más. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Señorita?- Era una enfermera del turno de la noche.

-¿si?- Mikasa rápidamente se levantó.

-Dejaremos aquí al señor Ackerman, solo esta noche por seguridad.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

-Sus síntomas son estables, por favor, no se preocupe.- Dijo la enfermera tratando de calmarla y añadió.- Mañana por la mañana le haremos unas pruebas.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias.- Comento la pelinegra cerrando los ojos un poco aliviada. En cuando la enfermera se fue Mikasa se paró y con pasos pesados procedió a irse del lugar.

Definitivamente no estaría un segundo más así.

Mientras tanto en una habitación de la sala de urgencias, la enfermera que hace unos momentos hablo con Mikasa se encontraba cambiando unos tubos que tenía el hombre.

Este solo escuchaba a la enfermera murmurar, aunque algo le llamo la atención de lo que dijo.

-Esa chica espero durante horas, al parecer estaba preocupada por usted. Quizás debió de darle unas palabras de agradecimiento…..-

Levi simplemente se mostraba pasible ante las acciones de la enfermera pero no dijo nada más, estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Un estornudo rompió la conversación que estaban teniendo las cuatro chicas en ese momento, Mikasa estaba a punto de pagar sus alimentos consumidos en el mismo restaurante de siempre cuando esa cosa infernal llego.

-¿Eh? ¿Te enfermaste, Mikasa?- pregunto Sasha un poco asustada por eso.

-Mikasa, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Krista preocupada.

-Nada, estoy bien, ¿nos vamos al trabajo?- Contesto Mikasa tomando su bolso y parándose.

Todas las chicas respondieron afirmativamente y la siguieron.

Cada quien fue a sus respectivos puntos donde se tenían que encontrar con "esos" hombres. El chico que le había tocado a Mikasa era bajo y gordo, ella sin embargo, no tenía por qué negarse a estar con él, si este estaba pagando un buen precio por ella no dudo en sonreírle, e inmediatamente empezó a caminar junto con el por las calles habitadas por cientos de personas que tenían su vida nocturna.

-Realmente eres muy bonita.- Dijo el chico mirándola de arriba abajo.

Mikasa sonrió falsamente y forzó una risita tonta.

-Gracias.

Sonó el teléfono en ese momento así que disculpándose contesto un poco molesta por interrumpirla?

-¿Hola?- Al contestar escucho una respiración y después una voz grave…..era su voz. Su voz al otro lado del teléfono, se sorprendió que se quedó parada en medio de la calle.

-¿Qué sucedió algo?- Pregunto el otro chico sorprendido por tal repentina acción.

-Me ha surgido una emergencia.- Contesto Mikasa poniendo su celular en el pecho.

-¿Te has puerto nerviosa?- El hombre rio y se acercó más a ella.- No te preocupes seré amable contigo.- dijo tomándola de la mano, está la quito inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, Tengo que irme- La pelinegra emprendió un camino diferente caminando lo más rápido que pudo con el teléfono en la oreja, tomo un taxi con una rapidez enorme en todo el camino no paraba de decir "hola" porque al parecer la recepción del celular había fallado un poco. Como estaba en el centro le fue fácil llegar al hospital.

Mientras en el café local de siempre tres chicas amigas de Mikasa se encontraban riéndose y bebiendo gustosamente, ya habían terminado su trabajo y aun esperaban a Mikasa.

-Mikasa llega tarde, eso es raro.- Menciono Sasha sin dejar de sonreír, pero seguía preocupada.

-Es cierto, normalmente es la que más rápido trabaja de nosotras.- ahora secundo Ymir dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Quizás su resfriado le esté afectando.- Comento Krista con la mano apoyada en su barbilla. Después de estar mucho tiempo con las chicas había cambiado un poco seguía igual de tierna pero ya no era tan pura, además que ya mostraba cierto grado de madurez.

Un celular sonó en el mejor momento y fue Sasha quien lo tomo.

-Hablando del diablo.- La castaña leyó el mensaje y frunció el ceño.- Se fue a casa, aun esta en buena forma.

Las tres chicas siguieron hablando del tema pero tratando de no tomarle importancia.

Mikasa estaba llegando al hospital en cuanto llego le dio un billete al chofer del taxi y sin importarle el cambio bajo.

-¿Señor Ackerman? ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto avanzando. Una voz le contesto lentamente.

-En el vestíbulo del hospital. ¿Hola? ¿Hola?- Levi se encontraba sentado al lado de una planta en el vestíbulo y se extrañó que la voz de la chica ya no se escuchara. Vestía su pijama del hospital y se veía un poco blanco pero nada fuera de lo normal. Levanto la cabeza al oír unos tacones y se sorprendió ver a la pelinegra con el celular en la mano mirándolo con una expresión que se podría de decir de alivio y pena.

-¿Por qué esta ahí?- Lo soltó sin aliento mirándola y esperando una respuesta.

-No lo sé- Dijo sorprendida de sí misma. Suspiro y camino lentamente hacia otro lado de la planta en un haciendo posterior al de Levi. Bajando su celular y guardándolo.

El hombre hizo lo mismo pero con su mirada seguía la trayectoria de la chica hasta que la planta no lo dejo ver más.

-¿Por qué ha venido aquí?-

-No lo sé. Estaba preocupada.

-¿preocupada de qué? Si ni siquiera me conoce.- Respondió Levi un poco cohibido sin saber qué hacer.

Hubo un silencio en el que Mikasa pensó un poco la situación pero después recordó algo que le hizo sonreír de medio lado.

-Mide uno sesenta, es sangre tipo A y un poco antisocial. Triste y distante, alguien que ha perdido la esperanza, ¿Me equivoco?

-Casi.

-¿Qué?

-Mi altura, mido uno sesenta y dos.- Le sonrió a la chica que estaba atrás de la planta.- Antisocial es correcto.

Ahora la que sonrió fue Mikasa que solo más bien una risa, haciendo que Levi también lo hiciera. Mikasa asomo rápidamente la cabeza.

-¿Acabo de ver una sonrisa? ¿Así que es posible?- Comento divertida.

-No lo hice- Dijo rápidamente cambiando la expresión en su rostro por una más seria.

-Si lo hizo.

-No he sonreído.

-Mentiroso.

-La gente no se me da muy bien y creo que…-

-No se preocupe…- Le interrumpió Mikasa.- En eso soy una experta

En los días siguientes todo marcho más normal de lo que se pudiera en la vida de Levi. Al salir del hospital retomo otra vez su vida aburrida y monótona, aunque admitía que le gustaba su trabajo, era profesor en la universidad, al menos eso podría considerarse fuera de lo normal porque realmente disfrutaba de la historia.

Ese día estaba soleado aunque un poco fresco estaba en su Aula impartiendo sus clases…

-Los regentes de Hojo, unificaron las tierras y el código de impuestos, para establecer un flujo estable de ingresos…- Decía en voz alta a los aburridos alumnos pero una en especial le llamo su atención, esta al ver que tenía su mirada se bajó los lentes y le sonrió.

-…Eh…se extendió a los burócratas para alcanzar….- Siguió con su clase un poco sorprendido y podría decirse que intimidado ante la mirada de la alta y pelinegra.

Después de la clase el salió casi corriendo a su oficina y Mikasa le siguió hasta estar solos.

-¡Enséñeme historia!- Dijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?- Pregunto mirándola como si fuera una loca.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Le he salvado la vida ¿no es verdad?

Levi solo se quedó pensativo y asintió, le hubiera querido decir que no pero era extraño el momento en que ella se lo pidió, y era un poco verdad que le había salvado la vida, pero no era suficiente…no lo era.

-Entonces venga el próximo lunes.

-Entiendo.- Dijo Mikasa un poco emocionada al respecto.

Él se paró y empezó a arreglar unas cosas que estaban del lado de la ventana hasta que escucho unos pasos.

La que rápidamente giro la cabeza fue Mikasa al ver a la mujer muy pulcra y estilizada con tacones altos entrar, con su cabello rojo y ojos verdes era imposible no mirarla lo guapa que estaba.

-¿tienes visita?- Pregunto rápidamente.

-Sí, una conocida.-Mikasa rápidamente lo miro de mala forma.

-Yo…..me voy.- Dijo Mikasa fríamente aun mirándolo de esa forma, tomo su bolso y se fue a paso largo.

-¡Espera un segundo!- Levi la siguió hasta el pasillo donde ella ya se estaba alejando y no pudo evitar gritarle también- Espera… ¡Isabel es solo…!

-¿ah? ¿Isabel?- Mikasa sin más, gracias a sus piernas largas volteo la cabeza dramáticamente y se fue.

Levi sin embargo la miro por un rato y se sorprendió a si mismo haber actuado de esa manera y volvió a su oficina con la cabeza abajo.

 **Hace mucho leí una adaptacion de una pelicula y me gusto bastante. Pero la unica cosa que no me gusto fue que junto todo el texto y solo dividio la historia en dos partes pero al final lo termine leyendo asi.**

 **PIDO UNA DISCULPA ENORME SI MI REDACCION NO HA SIDO MUY CORRECTA, Y EL CAPITULO ES CORTO PERO LE ESTOY AVANZANDO POCO A POCO.**

 **Gracias por leer. Que tengan un excelente dia.**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Las cuatro chicas salieron del baño un poco extasiadas por la historia que les contaba Mikasa, incluso se habían salteado las clases con tal de escucharla.

-¿entonces qué?- pregunto Sasha sonriendo pícaramente.

-Pues el profesor prometió darme clases particulares, espero cenar con él y aprender más sobre lo que le gusta y lo que no…- Decía Mikasa con ojos brillantes recordando absolutamente todo lo que había pasado ese día.- Pero cuando estábamos solos alguien toco la puerta una mujer baja de cabello rojo y ojos verdes entro, realmente era guapa…-

-¡GUA! ¡No! ¡Tienes una rival!- Grito Sasha con entusiasmo. Ahora las cuatro chicas se encontraban en la materia de deportes, los balones botaban por todos lados y ella simplemente estaba sentadas cerca de los ventanales para seguir con la plática.

-Una víbora autentica, apuesto a que si.- Se compadeció Ymir de la chica pelinegra.

-Yo también lo creo.- respondió Mikasa.

-Cuatro pulgadas de tacón y un perfume intenso…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Sasha con curiosidad.

-Por la forma en la que entro…- Dijo Ymir mirando aburrida al frente.- Es estándar.

-Como sacada de un libro de comics.- Concluyo Krista.

Al final todas las chicas estaban en la materia de educación tradicional donde aprendían a hacer el té, estaban sentadas en una hilera en donde cada una estaba al lado de la otra obviamente Mikasa las encabezo, cuando dio un pequeño tiempo de descanso Mikasa hizo una mueca y luego hablo:

-¿Por qué me comporte así con el profesor?- Pregunto más a si misma que para las demás.

-Oh vamos… ¿te burlas de nosotras?- Respondió Sasha, Burlona.

-¿Eh?- Mikasa inmediatamente la volteo a ver.

-Estas enamorada, ¿a qué si?- Respondió Ymir con una ceja levantada.

-¿Amor?- Mikasa se sobresaltó y todas simplemente asintieron con la cabeza.- Denme un respiro, por favor.- Casi se dijo a sí misma como si no se la creyera.

-¿Si no es amor entonces que es?- Pregunto Sasha mirando a la nada pensativa, mientras las otras le seguían la corriente.

-No.- Se negó Mikasa nuevamente.

-Eres linda cuando tienes celos, Mikasa.- Dijo una ensoñadora Krista, sonriendo torpemente con las mejillas rojas.

Sasha e Ymir soltaron una risita.

-¡Que alivio! Mikasa también es humana.- Sonrió abiertamente Sasha.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Pregunto Mikasa pero no estaba enojada más bien sonrió levemente ante esa declaración.

Nuevamente todas se echaron a reír pero un carraspeo de la profesora las interrumpió, y así siguieron con la clase sin más distracciones.

-Lunes-

El sonido de la puerta suena mientras el hombre bajito estaba metiendo sus narices en unas correcciones de unos exámenes.

-Adelante- Dijo seco mirando a quien abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa era Mikasa con el uniforme de su escuela, venia más tranquila de lo que se fue la última vez.

-Con permiso.

-Oh es usted…. Realmente estas en secundaria…-

-Eso le sorprende a todos- Dijo como si estuviera acostumbrada a que se lo digan y continuo.- Estoy lista para aprender, profesor.- Lo último lo dijo más efusivamente.

A las horas Levi estaba explicando "alegremente" a Mikasa quien trataba de poner atención, pero casi no podía cada vez que el hombre la miraba para ver si había entendido algo, así había sido todo el rato.

-Esta es la batalla de Okehazama y como se desarrolló la lucha… Posiblemente el acontecimiento más triste de la historia militar. Ayudado por la lluvia Nabunaga dirigió el asalto contra las fuerzas de Imagawa sin que los detectaran- volvió a explicar efusivamente con gestos haciendo que Mikasa soltara una risita por lo bajo pero eso sorprendió a Levi.

-Profesor, ¿realmente ama la historia, no?-Pregunto Mikasa divertida.

Levi bajo el brazo que tenía anteriormente levantado y lentamente lo bajo apenado.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar.-

-No, hace que sea fácil de entender y realmente apasionante.- Declaro Mikasa sonriendo.

-¿de verdad?- Levi se quedó pensativo levemente y rápidamente miro el reloj.- Esto lo dejaremos aquí por ahora, hablaremos de Okahazama la próxima vez- Dijo de repente.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando está apunto de guardar sus cosas a Mikasa le llego el recuerdo de esa vez que actuó repentinamente "mal" enfrente de la conocida de Levi, así que decidida se paró (él recogía también sus cosas) y se puso delante de su escritorio.

-¡Profesor, me disculpo por lo del otro día!

-¿Qué?

-Fui muy ruda. No sé qué me paso, no debí haberme comportado así con usted.- Mikasa se veía bastante apenada.- Además…- Agrego- Me gustaría disculparme con su novia.

-Oh….- La observo por un microsegundo.- Bueno, Mikasa…. Isabel…..esa mujer es mi prima.

-¿Eh? ¿Su prima?

-Sí, no es lo que piensas.- Termino esto aun con su mirada seria y volvió a su maletín mientras Mikasa al darse la vuelta celebro levemente esa aclaración.

Ambos guardaron sus cosas y salieron de la escuela donde trabajaba Levi, Mikasa lo seguía al paso de atrás, Aunque después de unos minutos en silencio y un buen tramo, Mikasa seguía atrás de él.

-¿Por qué me sigue?- Pregunto sin pararse.

-¿Por qué esta ahí?- Respondió Mikasa divertida.

-Qué extraña respuesta…- dijo Levi por lo bajo y siguió caminando.

Nuevamente paso el tiempo y Levi escuchaba los pasos de Mikasa atrás de él.

-Escuche, algunos podrían llamar a esto acoso.- Declaro el pelinegro con la frente arrugada.

-¿Ha visto alguna vez a una acosadora tan bonita?- Sonrió abiertamente Mikasa sin que este se diera cuenta.

Levi se paró de golpe y el volteo a ver como si estuviera loca, soltó una sonrisa y se quedó pensativo, al rato se acercó a ella y la invito a comer. Caminaron por unos locales hasta donde encontraron uno donde estaba un poco vacío y era de nada más y nada menos que Ramen. Mikasa solo había pedido ella mientras Levi esperaba y prendía un cigarro,

-¿Por qué yo?- se preguntó para sí.

-profesor, ¿qué sucede?- La chica lo cuestiono al mirarlo con una cara un poco más sombría que las anteriores.- ¡Se le va a enfrían la Gyoza!

(* Platillo que acompaña al Ramen, normalmente parece una empanada)

-¡Este Ramen esta increíble!- Al parecer Mikasa estaba disfrutando de su platillo nocturno.

-¿De veras? Parece un poco pastoso para mí…- Comento el hombre mientras se servía de la gyoza y la probaba.

Levi sonrió levemente a Mikasa mientras quitaba el exceso de ceniza que tenía su cigarro (¿)

-Dígame, usted… ¿tiene esposa o novia?- de repente se veía más seria Mikasa.

-No la tengo.

\- Considero que es un desperdicio….-

-No me interesa, demasiado complicado.

-¿Es gay?

Se quedó pensando un rato.

-No.- respondió sin más haciendo que Mikasa sonría.

-Solo estaba bromeando, no se enfade…-

-No me enfado, es solo que no se me da bien la gente.

-Entiendo, ha de ser difícil para usted…-

-Bueno, algunas veces…- Asintió dándole la razón a Mikasa.

-¿No se siente solo?

-Nunca me he sentido así.

-¿Y si yo le hago compañía?- pregunto Mikasa a la desesperada, viendo las respuestas de Levi.

-¿Qué?- pregunto pero después se alarmo por que Mikasa había tomado un shoot de alcohol.- ¡Espera! Nada de alcohol…-

-¡Seré su novia!- Exclamo Mikasa terca.

-¿Qué dices?- se mostró levemente sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No soy atractiva?- pregunto echando un puchero.

-No. Eres joven, encantadora y preciosa.- Soltó rápidamente.

-¿Entonces por qué?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto para si como si no se la creyera.- Para empezar eres una menor.

-¿Y que?

-Es un delito- pensó que con eso se explicaría y Mikasa se ergio en su silla.

-Bueno, soy una adulta en todos los sentidos.

-¿Ah?- Exclamo con un poco sorprendido.

-¿Acaba de tener pensamientos sucios?- cuestiono la joven divertida.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Alzo la voz un poco sonrojado.

Mikasa solo rio dando por finalizada esa conversación.

Cuando finalizaron de comer se repitió lo mismo que hace una hora Mikasa lo siguió hasta el metro hasta que Levi simplemente dio vuelta dijo "buenas noches" y casi quería correr pero Mikasa se paró enfrente de él.

-¡Gracias por la cena!

-De nada.- respondió queriéndose ir pero Mikasa lo detuvo otra vez.

-¿Vamos por una hamburguesa la próxima vez?

-¡Espera un momento!- Levi la volvió a mirar como una loca.

-¿no?- Se puso un poco seria.

-Como yo dije antes….- antes de que se excusara Mikasa hablo primero.

-Bueno, si tengo un cien en el examen de la escuela, podremos tener una cita, eso hará que estudie mucho-. En vez de pregunta Levi juraría que era una afirmación y un contrato no planeado. La chica sí que era terca.

-¿una cita conmigo cómo recompensa? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto ya el extrañado.

-¿Qué clase de profesor es usted? ¿Quiere cargarse de una tutoría de una estudiante solo para sobresalir?- Pregunto como si de alguna forma estuviera indignada. Levi solo rodo los ojos.

-De acuerdo-

-¡Si! ¡Genial!- Cerró los puños como señal de victoria.

-Bien, entonces buenas noches.- Ya iba marcando el paso cuando por última vez Mikasa lo detuvo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Usted solo dígame cuando…-

-¿Cuándo qué?

\- ¡cuando mi edad no le importe más! Hasta entonces, perdonare a cualquier mujer que tenga.- Esta vez Levi sonrió enfrente de ella y negó con la cabeza, para cuando la levanto Mikasa ya estaba corriendo hacia el otro lado del metro donde cogería un tren al destino contrario del Profesor, en ese momento nuevamente Levi se puso un poco pensativo y se puso un poco más serio.

Camino lentamente buscando un lugar donde estarían las puertas y cuando volteo del otro lado de las vías estaba Mikasa saludándolo energéticamente, este simplemente levanto la mano hasta la altura de su cadera como si no quisiera llamar tanto la atención pero era imposible pues Mikasa hacia que todo mundo lo volteara a ver, trato de disimular varias veces mirando su reloj pero era nulo el movimiento de ignorarla. Le dio un escalofrió al escuchar "profesor" de su voz, al mirarla ella le mando un beso al aire. Levi ya no sabía ni para donde mirar todos lo miraban un poco divertidos o simplemente ojearlo.

Al llegar el tren de Mikasa esta rápidamente se paró en la ventana del lado de este para seguir saludándolo con las manos.

-Basta-. Susurro Levi haciéndole gestos con las manos pues ya no se escuchaba desde donde estaba ella.

Mikasa lo ignoro.

-Ya basta- Levi seguía cohibido y trataba de ignorarla, y cuando miro por última vez el tren ya estaba andando y ella hacia sus últimas despedidas.

En el lado de Mikasa cuando paro de hacerlas, simplemente se recargo en un tubo y con la mirada perdida sonrió como una chiquilla enamorada, definitivamente esa noche no iba a poder dormir cómodamente sin que el dejara su mente.

 **Me disculpo por dejar los capitulos condenadamente cortos, y mas por haber roto mi promesa de que lo terminaria antes de que termine junio. Pero me paso algo que es muy comun en la gente, actualmente tengo depresion y aunque no quisiera levantarme o salir del cuarto, tengo que terminar esto, por que nunca termino nada, e incluso tengo como 5 fanfics en progreso de RIVAMIKA, asi que me disculpo y si estare subiendo cada tres dias o semana depende de como me vaya.**

 **Disfruten...**

 **Y recuerden pase lo que pase sean felices y siguan adelante, se que no me dejan en fav ni sus reviws pero mientras sepa que lo leen me pone un poco feliz.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Lamento el retraso!**

 **Pense que seria facil adaptar una pelicula pero no lo es...¡Poner pausa, escribir y ver las expresiones de los actores! Menuda lata y luego a veces se me olvida que lo estoy escribiendo y apenas me estoy acercando a LA MITAD ¿que cosas no?... en fin.**

* * *

CAPITULO 7

Al siguiente día en la noche las cuatro chicas ya estaban preparándose para aun día más de trabajo, Mikasa lo había pensado mucho durante las clases, la hora de comida y hasta ese momento, nunca había sentido tanto por alguien y ahora que lo tenía, ¿Por qué abandonarlo? Le gustaba esa vida que llevaba pero definitivamente por el cambiaria.

-¡Ya es momento de trabajar!- Exclamo Sasha guardando su reloj, y cuando las otras chicas estaban a punto de pararse Mikasa les llamo.

-¿Mikasa?- Pregunto Ymir extrañada, esa noche llevaba un bonito vestido de flores que acentuaba su cintura.

-Mikasa, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto la dulce Krista.

-¡Chicas, perdónenme!- Dijo agachando su cabeza apenada.

Todas volvieron sus cabezas a ella sorprendidas.

-Sé que yo empecé esto y les sonara extraño, pero no puedo seguir con esto después de conocerlo….-

-Mikasa…- murmuro Krista preocupada.

-¿Qué pasara con Jean?- Cuestiono Sasha.

-Planeo también decírselo a "Papá", no podremos usar la casa nunca más. Lo siento.

Las chicas solo se miraron una a las otras sin decir nada más.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Jean sorprendido y dolido a la vez. Estaban afuera en un choche donde siempre se veían para entregar los pagos.- ¿realmente te enamoraste?

-Si.

-¿Están saliendo?

-No. En realidad no está interesado en mí…-

-¿Bromeas? Quien se cree que es…- Respondió Jean un poco molesto ante la respuesta.

-Es un hombre corriente.

-Pensé que era una especie de vacilada en la forma en que te retirabas. Ya sabes, lo se amor y todo eso…-

-¿Estas decepcionado?-Pregunto Mikasa mirándolo.

-No. En realidad, aliviado. Eres una chica normal después de todo.

Mikasa lo miro y sonrió sorprendida ante la declaración.

-Mikasa, ¿puedo pedirte un último favor?

-Si.

-Acuéstate conmigo la última vez….- Al decir esto cambio la cara de Mikasa a una irritada, ¿Cómo no se vio venir eso?

-¡Por favor! ¡No me vi venir esto!- Imploro el joven con las manos juntas. Al final se dejó caer en las piernas de está diciendo una y otra vez por favor.

Más tarde en el departamento de Mikasa, Annie y ella tenían un momento de charla

-Te eche de menos, Mikasa.- Dijo Annie con voz suave.

Mikasa estaba sirviendo un trago para Annie, en su momento se acercó a ella se lo tendio y se sentó erguida y mirando a la nada mientras Annie preguntaba.

-¿Qué era lo urgente que tenías que decirme?- Miro a Mikasa expectante.

-Me he enamorado de alguien- soltó Mikasa un poco nerviosa mirándola a los ojos. Annie se quedó muda.

-Quiero decir completamente….-

Unos minutos de silencio y Annie tragando saliva la miro.

-¿Estas cortando conmigo?-pregunto.

-¡claro que no!, siempre seremos amigas, solo que no románticamente- Poso su mano en una de las de Annie.

-¿Y esperas que acepte eso?- Tenía los ojos cristalizados y exploto.- ¡Creía que éramos especiales! ¿Quieres que seamos amigas como Krista y las demás? Heh, podemos seguir estando igual, ¿no?- Annie se estaba volviendo loca, pues aun con lágrimas en los ojos sonrió mirando expectante a Mikasa, y con sus uñas hundidas en su hombro.

-Lo siento.

Es lo único que dijo Mikasa y hubo un silencio espectral. Annie aún no se lo podía creer después de un rato estando juntas y todos esos momentos, ¿acaso era una mentira cruel?

Lentamente soltó a Mikasa, tomo su mochila y sin ver atrás salió corriendo de ese lugar, dejando a Mikasa respirar un poco dolida por la situación, definitivamente quería dejar esa vida que llevaba atrás.

* * *

Con solo un par de días en los que empaco todo y arreglo las tarjetas de crédito al fin podía considerarse "libre". Con su cabello recogido en un moño y una camiseta de tirantes puso su tarjeta de crédito y la llave en la barra de su "ex" departamento.

De un momento a otro las cosas iban bastante bien después de ese día que se mudó su vida podía considerarse un cambio radical, ya no era ese tipo de chica, además, se podía considerar que se metió de lleno en la escuela y aún seguía yendo a las tutorías de Levi. No iba a dejar la oportunidad de mirarlo y sonreír detrás de su espalda, además de que aun tenían un acuerdo pendiente y definitivamente no se quedaría atrás y tendría su cita con Levi.

No se podía decir que era muy tranquilo todo ya que gracias a las chicas encontró también en las tardes para estudiar además de las de Levi, Mikasa iba con todo; En las tardes cuando iba a la biblioteca con las chicas Ymir siempre corregía a Mikasa en sus ensayos, Krista mantenía todo ordenado, las hojas, los libros etc. Y luego estaba Sasha que siempre con su pan en la boca iba alcanzando los libros que necesitaba Mikasa pero por alguna extraña razón cósmica del mundo siempre terminaba tirándolos y haciendo un tiradero. Gracias a esa chica la vetaron de la biblioteca por lo cual Mikasa ya simplemente estudiaba en su casa nueva. Ya sea antes de dormir, en el desayuno, la cena, el almuerzo, e incluso dentro del baño con las notas que había preparado exclusivamente para ella.

Se había quedado dormida de una de las sesiones de tutoría, mientras Levi iba por unas hijas que necesitaba par a otras clases, y cuando llego la miro recostada, sonrió levemente y tomo su cuaderno de notas quedándose levemente sorprendido por la pequeña letra, pulcra y ordenada, e incluso las anotaciones estaban correctas, la miro nuevamente y se quitó el saco lentamente para ponérselo arriba de ella, el definitivamente pensó que esa chica necesitaba descansar un buen rato.

Los últimos días de estudio se pudieron encontrar satisfactorios para Mikasa. Y en el día del examen estaba bastante confiada…. Eso hasta que…

-¿¡Mikasa lo conseguiste!?- Las tres chicas se amontonaron alrededor del pupitre de Mikasa, el profesor se había ido después de que les entregaran las notas. La chica con la cabeza baja, alzo levemente la hoja y la dejo visible para las demás, se veía un lindo y visible "99" en la parte superior derecha.

Nuevamente las tres chicas hicieron un gesto de desaprobación evidente y se alejaron un poco decepcionadas. Ellas ya sabían del trato que tenía Mikasa por eso le habían ayudado mucho.

-¡No!- Abucheo Ymir- ¿por un miserable punto?

-¡Yo digo que aplastemos a ese profesor que rechaza su amor!- Sugirió Sasha bastante decidida.

-¡Si, vamos!- grito Krista con la llama prendida de la juventud. (¿)

-¡Es demasiado exigente!- replico Ymir, cruzándose de brazos.- Haciéndola pasar por todo esto.

-Está bien.- Comento Mikasa y todas se callaron. – Aun que les doy las gracias, chicas. Di mi mayor esfuerzo, así que tengo que decírselo al profesor. – Dijo aun con la mirada triste y haciendo una especie de puchero.

Definitivamente no tenía por qué entrar ahí pero lo hizo abrió la puerta de la oficina de Levi y él estaba recargado en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados esperando.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto desde su lugar a lo que Mikasa con la cabeza baja movió su cabeza negativamente.- vamos a ver…- se levantó y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio mientras Mikasa le ofrecía la hoja, y por la pena se puso a divagar la oficina.

Levi al recibir la hoja y empezar a verificar, primeramente vio la nota lo cual fue una sorpresa para él y sorprendido la miro pero ella aún seguía vagando, siguió con la siguiente hoja y miro algo que le llamo la atención.

-¿Quién dio la orden a los tiradores en la batalla de Nagashino?- Pregunto al aire y en voz alta leyó lo que Mikasa escribió.- Sassa, Maeda, nonomura, Akeshi Ban….Oh… entiendo ¿se lo corrigió por akeshi? Estaba buscando el nombre de fukutomi… Pero las teorías más recientes sitúan a Akeshi entre ellos también….Así que voy a tomar esta respuesta como correcta.- Busco una pluma y rápidamente corrigió el examen de Mikasa, Mikasa lo miro atónita, se acercó a él y Levi le tendió su examen corregido con un "100"

-¿Enserio? ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces esto significa que es una cita?- Miro a Levi expectante y con una sonrisa asomándose por sus finos labios.

-Bueno, promesa es una promesa.- Claro que le iba dar una cita a Mikasa después de verla ojerosa y francamente ansiosa…. No pudo evitar reírse ante como Mikasa estaba celebrando.

Hasta que ella paro en seco y lo miro.

-Un momento, el profesor quería una cita conmigo, ¿no?- se acercó a él y el rápidamente negó con la cabeza y se paró notando la diferencia de estaturas.

-¡No! Así es como yo califico, como a cualquier estudiante….-

-Bien, da igual…- pero a una si Mikasa no evito sonreír y volver a celebrar

* * *

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, acomodando su flequillo bien peinado a un lado, y se sacó el polvo de su vestido rojo que no estaba bastante fuerte y se veía ligero. Para su suerte simplemente se puso unas zapatillas sin tacón para no parecer tan alta…

-¡Perdón por la espera!- Una voz gruesa le llamo y ella inmediatamente lo miro, su cabello estaba bien peinado (como siempre claro) vestido con unos botines, camiseta blanca y pantalones negros.- ¿A dónde vamos? ¿A dónde te apetece ir?

-A donde el profesor quiera.- le sonrió tiernamente pero Levi negó con la cabeza.

-No, esta es tu celebración. Podemos ir de tiendas si quieres.- Le propuso el de manera que ella entendiera pero esta también negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero ir a donde el profesor quiera…..- sonrió inocente, y Levi simplemente se quedó pensando un rato, puso su dedo en su barbilla pensante hasta que una idea le llego a la mente y le brillaron los ojos.

Ambos se encontraban en medio de la nada enfrente de un camino y un árbol enorme. Levi con una cámara fotográfica tomaba fotos a un pedazo de piedra con escritos bastante emocionado.

Mikasa simplemente arrugaba la frente mirando a la roca confundida.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto extrañada, ella acepto ir por ver la maniática sonrisa de Levi, pero no pensó que fuera por esto.

-Senbon fue decapitado aquí- respondió aun con su sonrisa y había tomado la cámara de ella por cierto.- En 1560 por Munenori Nasu en la batalla de Natsugahara.- Se movia de un lado a otro tomando fotos hasta que se emocionó por la inscripción y se agacho para limpiar el monumento.- ¡Ven a ver esto es increíble!

Mikasa abrió los ojos ligeramente ladeando la cabeza, hasta que no pudo más y entendió todo, y sonrió, a este hombre definitivamente le gustaba la historia.

En media hora ya estaban en una tienda de recuerdos e inmediatamente Levi se fue a los abanicos aun con mirada brillante.

-¡preofesor venga!- Mikasa requeria la antencion del hombre y lo primero que vio fue a decirle al profesor.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto acercándose.

-Este casco tiene la palabra "Ai" escrita, ¡eso significa amor!- Dijo mientras lo examinaba divertida.

\- Ese era el casco de Kanetsugu Naoe, en honor a AizenMiyoo, dios del amor….- Explico pero paro cuando la vio probándose el casco, sonrió nuevamente.- Te queda bien.

Ella sonrió.

Se quedaron un rato más en la tienda puesto que Mikasa quería comprar presentes, y Levi no dijo nada y también se compró un caso de aparador que estaba enfrente de un ventanal, junto con el casco de Mikasa.

Al poco rato con los cascos puestos se adentraron a un pequeño bosque, donde Mikasa tuvo que seguirlo con dificultad sus zapatillas la estaban matando y varias beses caía en la tierra mojada, en la sexta vez Levi con el ceño fruncido la tomo de la mano para que se apurara.

-¡Vamos, Mikasa!

-¿Acaba de llamarme Mikasa?- Pregunto emocionada por dentro y un poco cohibida era la primera vez que le llamaba así, se sonrojo.

-Sigue adelante, Mikasa Ackerman.- Volvio a decir caminando apresurado pero con tono firme.

Mikasa lo miro embelesada y siguió mirándolo hasta que llegaron a una pradera con solo un árbol en medio y era bastante grande.

Levi a pasos enormes se acercó al árbol seguido de Mikasa.- ¡Espera!- grito la chica corriendo y acomodándose el casco a la vez y cuando llego tenía el casco tapando sus ojos.

-Esto es lo que te quería enseñar.- Dijo Levi sin darse cuenta del estado de Mikasa y sacando un mapa con un montón de pequeños soldados y sangre, miro a Mikasa y le acomodo el casco y a la vez le puso el mapa enfrente de sus ojos. Mikasa no evito reírse ya que estaban en un lugar histórico y observo el lugar.

-Lo siguiente, el emplazamiento de la batalla de Kawanakajima.- Miro por última vez a Mikasa y esta le sonrió como queriendo la cosa, pero todo era por él, todo. El la tomo de la mano firme, esta miro sus manos nuevamente sonriente.

No era exactamente la mejor cita que había tenido, pero si única y diferente algo fuera de lo común, que se esperaba de el por supuesto, detrás de esa fría mascara y esos parpados caídos estaban los años en los que había estudiado al derecho y al revés la historia y por un momento ella se sintió feliz de compartir ese pequeño arrebato de locura que tenía el y ver otra faceta.

 **Muchas gracias a** RenKouen **por el primer review me alegraste de verdad, te lo agradesco bastante, y lo siento por no tener mas historias por el momento, es que tengo un monton aqui en la computadora, por alguna razon prefiero terminarlas en la compu que subirlas pero ya las estoy terminando ;o; Por favor esperalas con paciencia!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

 **Capitulo aburrido :P lo siento a mi se me hizo que es un poco aburrido pero si hablamos en terminos de la pelicula ya llevamos una hora y seis minutos (?) Jajaja en fin en una pelicula siempre va a estar las escenas que son con flashback y que pasan rapido y esta parte es una de esas escenas, ya en las siguientes se pone lo bueno 7u7 asi que esperad con paciencia.**

 **PD: Viernes o sabado se actualiza n_n lo digo por que ya segui este patron y me esta yendo bastante bien.**

* * *

CAPITULO 8

Sasha e Ymir estaban mirando con la boca abierta desde sus pupitres a Krista probándose una camiseta rosa con un símbolo raro que le había dado Mikasa.

-¿Qué marca de ropa es esa?- apunto Ymir con desgana la camiseta.

-Es el escudo de la familia Toyotomi- Respondió Mikasa alegre mientras Krista volvía a sentarse.

-¡Es linda, Krista!- Sasha estaba con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad, nada le hubiera dado tanta risa como eso hasta ahora.

-Gracias, Mikasa.- Agradeció Krista con una risita.

-¡Es bonito!- Comento nuevamente Sasha.

-¡Y para Sasha…!- Dijo Mikasa y rápidamente Sasha enmudeció mirándola de reojo.

-¿para mí también?- Mikasa saco de su bolso una bonita playera amarilla.

-¡Kenshin uesugi!- Ymir miro la playera y miro a Mikasa donde está también saco una camiseta de color azul.

¿Y este que símbolo es?- pregunto la pecosa.

-Es el de Mitsunari Ashida.- Respondió Mikasa divertida.- Estas han sido grandes decisiones.

-No tenías por qué traernos regalos.- Le sonrió Sasha mirando nuevamente la playera.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Sin ustedes no hubiera podido citarme con el profesor.- Comento Mikasa con sus ojos brillantes y alegres, agrego entusiasta.- ¡Oh y he traído fotos!

-¡Esto está mejor!- Dijo Ymir, mientras todas se acercaron más a Mikasa para ver las fotos que había tomado.

…

Las chicas cambiaron su cara a una sombría y negra. Las fotos. Las fotos eran un montón de verde y pasto, otras se veía el café de la tierra pero la mayoría eran como si hubieran tomado la misma forma pero en diferentes ángulos.

-Este es el barrando donde Masamune estuvo esperando.- Empezó a decir Mikasa apuntando una de las fotos.

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién es Masamune?- Pregunto Una distraída Sasha.

-¡Mikasa! ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto gentilmente Krista a una de las fotos.

-La cabeza de una tumba. ¡Tan romántico!

Y así siguieron toda la mañana, Las caras de Sasha e Ymir eran bastante un poema. Pero Krista trataba de ser amable y preguntar por cada una de las fotos. Al final de las clases Mikasa se fue primero alegando que tenía unas cosas que hacer. Era bastante tarde y camino por una pequeña vecindad un poco pobre, buscando cierto número, hasta que vio una donde la luz estaba prendida, se adentró un poco más y toco la puerta de aquel pequeño departamento.

-¡Voy!- La voz de un hombre sonó desde el fundo y parecía apresurado.

Al abrir la puerta se asomó un hombre moreno de estatura media, al ver a Mikasa le puso los ojos encima de pies a cabeza como examinándola, esta simplemente traía el uniforme de su escuela, pero se le veían unas piernas bastante altas.

-¿Esta Annie?- Pregunto Mikasa tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

El hombre salió por completo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-No, ella salió

-Ya veo, volveré más tarde.- Ni siquiera dio media vuelta cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió y salió Annie un poco despeinada con una blusa de tirantes y una pantalonera solamente.

-¡Mikasa!

-Sí, solo quería saber cómo te iba.- respondió Mikasa rápidamente mirándola a de reojo.- No has ido a la escuela.

(…)

-¡Oooh! ¿Qué es esto?- Annie levanto una camiseta roja como si fuera una bandera y extendida, bastante emocionada.- ¡Que linda! Vaya… ¿Estas segura de esto?

-Pero claro.

-Muchas gracias, Mikasa. Me la pondré todos los días.- Dijo echándole un último vistazo.

Mikasa la miro sonriendo levemente hasta que un pensamiento le llego.

-¿Quién era ese hombre que estaba contigo?- Annie abrió los ojos y se quedó callada por un rato hasta que respondió.

-El que exprime a mi madre. Un completo perdedor. Comento sentándose junto a Mikasa en un banco que estaba afuera de la vecindad.- Hace que ella trabaje mientras él se emborracha. Un saco de mierda.

-Estás más delgada. ¿No estas comiendo bien?- pregunto Mikasa tratando de disimular su preocupación.

-Mikasa….-

-¿Qué?

-No es nada….- Annie sonrió levemente pero con los ojos cansados.

-¿de veras?- Aunque pareciese incorrecto mejor Mikasa dejo ese tema por la paz al ver que Annie no quería hablar de eso así que mejor empezó a hablar de la escuela y cosas menos importantes, ya hasta más noche fue cuando se despidió con un sabor un poco amargo en la boca, Annie se veía normal entonces ¿Por qué tenía ese sentimiento tan extraño?

(…)

Mikasa había seguido a Levi hasta la biblioteca, uno de esos días en los que ella lo iba a ver solo porque si, este resignado le pidió que la acompañara hasta dicho lugar. Ella no dejaba de estar emocionada por estar a su lado mientras el resoplaba molesto mientras escribía unas notas en su cuaderno.

No dejaba de jugar, de mirarlo, leer revistas y compararlo hasta un sonoro bostezo dejo salir, hasta que se arto y le pregunto:

-Oye, ¿eres feliz?- Se le había olvidado lo que era el espacio personal por acercarse tanto.

Levi suspiro pesadamente y paso la página de su libro.

-¿con que?

-Ya sabes con que…- Sonrió levemente Mikasa y sonrojándose a la vez. – Bueno, ¿conmigo eres feliz?- Lo miro expectante.

-Me equivoque de libro.- Se levantó ignorándola yendo a los estantes.

-ENTONCES, ¿TE GUSTO? – Grito en pleno silencio de la gente que los rodeaba. Levi por su parte entro en pánico y de inmediato corrió hacia Mikasa y le tapó la boca. Se empezó a disculpar repetidas veces con las personas del lugar, y le lanzo una mirada terrorífica a Mikasa que ni siquiera resulto efecto en ella. Lo cual le pareció extraño porque funcionaba con cualquier alumno suyo.

Busco otro método y ante los ojos de Mikasa, el escribió en una pegatina la palabra "idiota" y se la puso en la boca. Mikasa se ofendió pero no dijo nada y lo que había resultado peor era que él se puso en otra mesa atrás de donde estaba la pelinegra, y simplemente para no alejarse de él Mikasa se quedó quieta en su lugar. Aburrida, le lanzo una bola de papel, y de nuevo Levi la miro con cara de extremo cansancio. A los minutos Mikasa exhausta se quedó dormida arriba de la mesa apoyada con su brazo derecho.

Levi al verla se rio por lo bajo y no pudo evitar lanzarle una bola de papel despertándola en el acto. Él se levantó y fue detrás de los estantes donde ella lo siguió a petición de las señas de este.

Ante la sumisión de Mikasa hizo que ambos se agacharan. Este solo la miro a los ojos detenidamente y le quito el papel de los labios para luego darle un pequeño beso.

Mikasa se quedó en rodillas un buen rato hasta que reacciono de una manera que Levi no se esperó, empezó a emocionarse y a gritar levemente y Levi nuevamente entro en pánico y rápidamente se alejó del lugar.

(...)

Por increíble que pareciera los días fueron pasando y Mikasa cada vez estaba apegada más a él. Más citas y más esto y aquello. Mikasa se dio cuenta del aburrido estilo que tenía Levi y para su diversión lo llevo a un lugar especialmente que hacia trajes a la medida, obviamente un poco de su pasado y la moda resulto un efecto positivo en sí misma.

Levi simplemente para que no hiciera un drama a futuro le dijo que si y ahí estaban los dos.

Mikasa buscando un saco que le quedara y el con sus manos en los bolsillos miraba con su vista cansada a todos lados; Había telas por donde quiera que veía, unas peligrosas agujas estaban cerca de su cuello, botones etc.

El hombre que los atendía le tomaba las medidas necesarias y Mikasa simplemente miraba los estilos en un libro.

(…)

Al día siguiente Levi llego temprano a una de sus tantas citas con su traje nuevo, bien limpio y peinado, el traje le sentaba bastante bien pero para su mala suerte estaba lloviendo así que debajo de una sombrilla la seguía esperando, hasta que la vio venir. Portaba un lindo traje azul cielo que se acentuaba a su cuerpo que constituía de una falda y saco y por ultimo una camiseta blanca, viéndose ella bastante colorida.

-¡Impresionante! ¡Te vez muy bien!- Le felicito ella corriendo para resguardarse junto con él en la sombrilla.

-Da igual, vámonos.- Empezó a avanzar a paso difícil pues Mikasa aún seguía acomodándole el saco

-Pero te ves bien.

-Gracias

Y ahí estaban nuevamente Mikasa tratando de llamar su atención mientras él veía muy concentrado la película a blanco y negro.

-Se puso unos snacks en las manos imitando a la persona de la película y lo único que logro fue que Levi tomara uno de ellos y se lo metiera a la boca mientras le hacía señas a ella de que mirara la película. Eran los únicos pero eso no le importaba mucho al pelinegro. Mikasa acostumbrada por su comportamiento simplemente sonrío y comió uno de sus snacks.

Y llego una parte de la película en el que el protagonista abrió un paraguas. Mikasa también lo hizo. La mujer de la película corrió hacia el hombre de la sombrilla. Levi en ese momento tomo la sombrilla haciendo sonreír a Mikasa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el menudo hombro de Levi.

Al terminar la película solo caminaron unos pasos con la sombrilla hasta que la lluvia se detuvo y la guardaron, Mikasa se sostuvo de Levi y el no dijo nada simplemente puso una cara con una sonrisa leve.

Pero en la tarde los alcanzo la lluvia nuevamente y como la casa de Levi estaba más cerca del centro ambos fueron; empapados y enlodados Levi le dio órdenes a Mikasa que se quitara los zapatos y se diera una ducha mientras él le buscaba algo que ponerse.

Ya en la noche Levi le cedió la cama a Mikasa mientras él se iba a su sillón que estaba en la misma habitación. Al ser una casa pequeña tenia acceso a las diferentes partes. Por ejemplo la cocina la sala y su cuarto estaban juntos, mientras que el baño estaba cerca del pasillo de la entrada, y aunque fuera un espacio pequeño a Mikasa le sorprendió lo lindo que estaba y limpio.

Mikasa no podía dormirse simplemente lo miraba expectante, él ya estaba acostado en su sillón dándole la espalda, se veía que estaba cansado.

-Oye, ¿te puedo asaltar?- Pregunto Mikasa de la nada.

-No, no puedes.- Respondió Levi con voz de ensueño.

-rata.- Comento Mikasa enojada mirando hacia toda la habitación llamándole la atención un número marcado en el calendario especial de Levi, el número "14"

-¿Qué significa el número catorce?, Porque hoy es doce de octubre, ¡el doce!

Levi estaba bastante callado.

-¡oye! ¿Estas despierto?-. Al no recibir respuesta simplemente se acostó y se quedó dormida.

Por su parte era claro que Levi no estaba dormido, ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Se le había olvidado terriblemente ese pequeño o grandísimo detalle, el sin duda se la había pasado bastante bien con Mikasa las últimas semanas, se había sentido más que vivo.

Pero ya mero era el momento….

* * *

Jenny835 **Muchas Gracias! Claro que no pienso dejarla incompleta! te recomiendo verla cuando lo acabe (?) No se tu pero si veo una pelicula y despues leo un fanfic inspirado en esa pelicula pienso mas en esos actores que en los personajes y se hace un lio. Asi que ten paciencia por que la verdad la pelicula esta muy buena.**


End file.
